


人间喜剧 01

by ludwicia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Devil May Cry 5 Dante/Vergil, Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludwicia/pseuds/ludwicia
Summary: 5d5v 后天单方性转
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	人间喜剧 01

（一）你哥的一日美少女体验券

别问，问就是神奇恶魔生理学。

斯巴达家的两个双胞胎连斗嘴都没词了一段时间之后，终于联手处理完魔界最后一根树根。关于在砍树期间，他们究竟是殴打对方的时间更多还是殴打恶魔和树的时间更多，这个问题已经成为了他们决定回去之后决不会对尼禄提到的事情之一。  
当场上同时有两个四十过半经历丰富（换句话说就是运气不太好）的成熟男士时，某些约定俗成的旗它一定会在正确时候，迎风飘起。  
你砍一棵树，那你一定也砍到树上的马蜂窝。这就是为什么，在兄弟俩深吸一口气准备来点砍树总结然后回家的时候，双双掉进了一个巨大的恶魔巢穴。清空的树根化成粉末飘走，被树根挖空的地下结构失去支撑，迅速塌方。但丁和维吉尔俩准备穿回去的地点，就是这么刚好的在塌方正中间。  
好消息是，他们俩都没事。  
坏消息是，坑里有一群被拆了刚打通的巢穴的恶魔准备围着他们砍，各个愤怒值爆红要溢出屏幕。不过斯巴达兄弟是谁，没在怕的。就是对方魔这么多难免互抢人头，“问候”的声音和武器撞上恶魔们坚硬皮肤的冲击声此起彼伏一起揍出激烈丰富的和声。恐怕贝尼尼现在醒过来都能立刻被震晕。  
维吉尔跳起置空，从正中一刀劈裂身为首领的魔后时，他并没有在意，被这只闪着五彩光的大恶魔的体液淋到全身可能会产生什么问题。作为共识，大部分恶魔被切开之后喷出的液体除了味道恶心没大碍。小部分有奇异效果的，全当丰富人生阅历。切了这么多恶魔事到如今还在意这种小麻烦，这活没法干了。转头看了眼另一边的但丁，他弟弟看起来也没比他好到哪去一头斯巴达家的祖传白发现在已经被淋成红里发黑，身上挂着不少恶魔内脏和半干的血块污渍，让维吉尔多少产生了点心理平衡。  
不过这点优越感只持续到两人清干净周围这一族谱恶魔。因为但丁转过头来看他之后突然大声爆笑，持续好久眼泪都笑出来了。在这荒郊野岭的魔界，维吉尔当然知道他是找不到能反光的镜面的。先前独自在魔界徘徊时，他也很少会去确认自己的外表形象，比起这种烦恼更多是考虑如何巩固和维持住自己的存在意识。思考了一秒，维吉尔屈尊贴近他坐着笑的傻弟弟，收起阎魔刀两只手把但丁的头掰过来正对着自己的脸，借着弟弟那点可怜的黑色瞳孔反光看看自己究竟是个什么模样。  
魔后那股奇怪的体液质感粘稠，银白色粘液里又混合了七彩的闪烁磷光，随着他转头角度变化还会来回改变色彩，粘液流淌的隙里能看到底下有先前战斗粘上的恶魔血污和土块。他整个人看起来像一个廉价的，在混凝土材质外浇了劣质的亮片塑料儿童玩具，确实还挺好笑的。看来回到人界之后得立刻找个地方清理，不过这会儿他的傻弟弟倒是安静了。  
维吉尔拔出阎魔刀切开x型，裂缝即刻扩大成一个空间隧道。转头看着他一脸傻了的弟弟没跟上来，他不耐烦的皱起眉。  
“怎么？还要我抱你回家吗，但丁宝宝？”他弟不是刚才战斗的时候黏上什么怪东西了吧。  
但丁像是才回过神，扛起那把打起来颇有重量的但丁魔剑跟了上来。兄弟俩一前一后穿过裂缝。  
裂缝另一边，是他们心中永远的矛，是小时候共同的家。现在他们回家了，尽管灰头土脸一身狼狈，他们终于能一起平静的站在厅前欣赏这副四人肖像。妈妈，我们终于回来了。  
红墓市是个很神奇的城市，市政工程堪称一绝。你甚至能在刚坍塌的悬崖边缘，找到身残志坚的红色电话亭，打电话给心爱的女朋友撒撒娇寻求心灵慰藉。但老家这种法外之地是绝不会被放进重建规划的。  
他们家已经断了三十年水电煤，显然是不能洗澡的。  
最后不得已，俩兄弟在老家边上的一条水沟里白嫖了免费的洗澡水。除了冷和脚趾缝里偶尔滑过的泥鳅，腿肚子擦过的蛇，要防止被鱼咬住下半身的一个屌和两个蛋蛋之外都很完美。重点是完全免费，以及不限制时间。  
还能把衣服也洗了。问题也就在这里，兄弟俩各自下水后首先把头发和脸清理干净，接着开始处理衣服。这时候维吉尔还没觉得哪里不对，脸上的触感比平时更嫩滑，可能那只雌恶魔的汁液有奇怪的养颜功效，他想。事实上偶尔确实会砍到这类型的恶魔，只是不知为何看它们的外形完全联想不到这个方面。  
用水清理完衣服，维吉尔一边放空眼神涣散看着外层的污渍顺水沟飘走，一边拉开底下的马甲拉链。等等这个触感………？  
但丁刚好在这时转头，他弟现在光着屁股，刚粗暴的搓完他那件号称800刀的定制大衣，现在大衣正和他的靴子皮裤还有内裤一起被扔在水沟。但丁这会儿手里正搓着他的纯棉上衣，美利坚乡村老头可能会穿着给院子浇花的款式。维吉尔忍住了没问，为什么但丁只是搓衣服，也要在河里光屁股甩着个屌扑腾。他觉得这很蠢，但是指出问题会显得自己更蠢。  
现在他像个时尚杂志里穿着深V低胸套装的女模特一样，拉链里两个肉眼可见的胸正傲然面对他弟弟。顺便说一句这条沟的深度刚好到但丁跨部，以现在维吉尔的身高来说则是腰部左右的位置。好消息是，维吉尔不用看清但丁的小弟弟和它的形状。坏消息是，水面折射让他弟弟的小弟弟看起来挺短的。不过维吉尔选择闭嘴不说这个，他有更棘手的问题待解决。  
“你是谁？嗯…不对，你是维吉尔，我是说，这是怎么回事？我哥怎么突然间变成了姐，还长了这么一对sss级的奶，哇塞这腹肌也很不错？但这究竟是怎么回事，我们还能在同一条河里洗澡吗？”  
维吉尔低头，顺着拉链中间V型的空间看见自己乳沟两边原本胸肌的位置，现在鼓出来两个柔软的肉色团。他也不知道自己怎么回事，张开手掌就冲着自己的胸捏了两把，弹性和柔软度的配比堪称完美。但丁说的没错，确实可以称为评分sss级的胸部。  
不对，现在的问题是，这到底是怎么回事？他的身体到底发生了那些变化？  
但丁目瞪口呆，看着他，她？先是低头捏了两把胸，看样子手感还不错。不会因过度柔软而下垂，同时也不过分坚硬弹性十足。真想冲上去感受一下。他还没冲，就看见接着维吉尔把整个马甲拉链都敞开了，两只手开始向下，对自己的肚子和腰又捏又摸。  
就冲他老哥现在这个超级身材，这种自摸的画面要他付费看都行。（事实上原本的维吉尔能在他面前这么做的话，他有可能会快乐的高唱一首哈利路亚。可惜在魔界他哥一直都是飞快解决洗澡问题，或者干脆用阎魔刀的吹灰效果除尘全当洗过了。）接着就看他老哥解开腰带，一把拉开皮裤的拉链准备脱裤子。但丁突然发现大事不妙，自己虽然不是个足够诚实的人，但有个部位它诚实得很。  
“等等，我说等等，维吉尔。”他哥抬头扫了他一眼，继续跟皮裤和屁股之间因为水张力产生的负压搏斗。“你有没有意识到这里有一位生理非常健康的男性，已经因为身边没有适龄人悲惨的好几个月没有性生活了。你现在就这么顶着两个奶把衣服全脱了？”  
“不然呢？别说得好像有适龄女性你就能有性生活，不脱光我怎么确认变化到什么程度。你就当自己赚了。难不成还想说什么先让兄弟爽爽之类的？好吧我知道你看的挺多，但你想的美。”  
行吧，他一句话还没说完信誉点数已经跌成了负数。不过看样子维吉尔确实也不介意他看，双生子之间到底还是存在点没羞没躁的羁绊。但丁这会儿又觉得开心起来了。  
维吉尔把自己脱到只剩内裤，掀开看了眼，脸色不太好看。过了会索性还是把内裤脱了。  
“你在干嘛？不会真的准备先让兄弟爽爽吧。”但丁先一步爬上岸，此时已经穿好了长裤，不过他装模作样的又把裤链拉下来，展示里面那根东西在他的四角内裤内撑出的凸起的形状。  
“当然是洗澡啊，免费水。如果你付得起水费，我立刻把衣服穿回去。”维吉尔一脸鄙夷。  
看宁芙脱衣绝对是一桩美事。观赏阿尔忒弥斯洗澡那就是恐怖事件，得在他哥变脸之前见好就收，反正时间有的是。但丁转身收拾自己，留下变了性的维吉尔在沟里露天野浴。  
等维吉尔也收拾好，但丁终于忍不住好奇问了起来。  
“那只魔后我竖劈了它，肚子里的汁溅了我一身。它可能吞了只魅魔，还没消化。你知道，魅魔可以控制自己变性。”  
“那你为什么变年轻了？”  
“不知道，可能是某种魅魔分泌物的副作用。”  
“副作用。天哪，你还有剩吗？我可以来点你的汁吗？”  
但丁把脸凑过来。挨了一顿剃胡刀，妄图把天灵盖一起削飞的那种。  
“我还有一个问题。”  
他哥，不现在是他姐姐，给了他一个看见猫拖着屎在地上满地跑的眼神。  
“为什么你连衣服也跟着变了？”  
“………”


End file.
